


You have saved this city

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Future, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07, Star City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Laurel expressed her concern about her daughter's life.





	You have saved this city

**Star City 2049**

Dinah sighed as she entered their parent's home outside of Star City. It felt good to be back at home. She plopped down on their mother's favorite seat at the window taking a moment or two to relax.

"You're in my chair."

Opening her eyes to see the devil herself, her mother stood before her with her hands on her hips with a stern look on her face. Her future self that is. 

Dinah chuckled nervously before promptly getting out of the chair that was usually occupied by her mother. "Yeah, guess I am." 

"Where the hell have you been?" Laurel demanded, wondering where her youngest were.

"I had some stuff to take care of." Dinah explained her reasons.

Laurel scoffed. "Enigma is overrated. Especially at 3am. You could've called at least."

Dinah scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you."

Laurel sighed. "I'm your mother, sweetie. I'll always worry about my kids." She told the silver haired woman. "Anyway, William called. Nothing alarming, he just wants your insight on a case Mia's working. Says you could meet him at the Bunker."

So much for relaxation. Dinah thought to herself as she went to the office room. "Right. Better suit up."

"You should eat something first. Keep up your strength." Laurel advised.

"When I get back." Dinah said, dismissing the motherly advice. 

"You're the most stubborn woman I've known, you know that?" Laurel said shaking her head with a hint of amusement. Dinah glanced back at her mother with a smirk.

"Just like you mom."

-

**20 minutes later.**

Dinah now as Silver Canary stepped out of the entrance on the top of the bunker with her brother Captain Wolf. But they weren't alone. Connor Hawke aka Spartan, Lian harper aka Arsenal and of course Mia Smoak aka Black Star leading the front were alongside them ready to carry on the legacy that the original Team Arrow left behind.


End file.
